a forever type of way
by clairebxrton
Summary: he had always dreamed of being one, but never thought he'd actually get to one. or aph denmark is actually a person who dreams of finding The One.


a/n: so it's been a while since i wrote anything denest centric so i decided to write this at like 3 am and finished at 5 am and decided to post it. find me at queenofdenest on tumblr if you want to talk, request things or just shame me. anyway hope you enjoy this, don't forget to fav and review!

* * *

Denmark had never thought he'd be one half of an 'oh them, they've been together forever' couple. It was never a thought he'd let himself get attached to. The ever-changing political landscape was, well, ever-changing and so it left too much instability for such long-term relationships to form. Occasionally, like in the case of Sweden and Finland, the stars would align and grant two nations the chance to have a pretty proper courtship, but for the majority of them, it was a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get even a small term relationship.

Of course a small term relationship in the eyes of a nation still lasted decades and decades, but it wasn't the sort of relationship that Denmark, in his early days, had dreamed of.

Oh, maybe it was the fault of the man who had no name, the one who raised him and taught him that the greatest thing for any of their kind was to find the one who would battle beside you. Or maybe it was because culture seemed to dictate finding the second half of your battle couple be an important part of your life. But whatever it was, Denmark had always dreamed of being one.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

So finding out that he had always been one, at least in the eyes of the rest of the world, brought about several different emotions. Most of it could be pared down to excitement because it meant that he had fulfilled a dream, something far too rare for their kind, but other bits of it was confusion and questioning. Because him and Estonia had broken up multiple times; most of those times in the faces of other nations – hell, one of the most memorable break ups happened during a New Years Eve party back in 1999 – yet most of the other nations seemed to agree that they were such a couple.

"You both always do end up in each others arms after a few years," England had said, well, slurred, and Denmark had to pause at that.

It was true, they always did. Last break up had lasted all of two months, and Iceland had referred to them not as an 'oh them, they've been together forever' couple but instead an 'off-again, on-again, when will they just admit they love each other' couple. There were other terms the Nordic nations referred to them as, but most of them had negative connotations.

"Anyway, that's why none of your relationships work out," England continued on, ignoring the look Denmark had on his face. "Who wants to date someone long-term when you know that asshole is always going to be pining after someone else? It'd be torture."

"I don't pine." Denmark countered, frowning and shaking his head. Better to let those thoughts go then hang onto them. "Anyway, how'd you know me and Estonia got together again anyhows?"

This time it was Prussia, who Denmark could've sworn was fast asleep against the bar, who laughed and spoke up, "You've got that hair, y'know the one that says you just got laid and you're really proud of yourself – like a peacock!"

Pouting slightly, he reached up to touch his hair while his friends laughed loudly and obnoxiously about the word peacock. How their conversation turned from battle techniques into this, he'd never know and quite frankly, he didn't really care. Downing his drink, he stood up, tossing money on the bar while ignoring the bartender yelling about the fact that his money wasn't accepted there. "Whatever you two miserable drunks, I'm going back to the hotel."

Turning on his heel, he walked out of the bar, before turning back and walking past his friends who were laughing louder. His dramatic exit was ruined by the fact that they were drinking in the hotel bar. Cursing at them loudly as he left, confusing the other drinkers and managing to piss off the bartender even more, Denmark decided against taking the elevator. Showing up on his floor after having dramatically taken the stairs two at a time would be better for his entire declaration.

An 'oh them, they've been together forever' couple had rules; there had to be an official declaration of love – something neither of them were fond of doing as it was one of their main reasons for breaking up time and time again – and Denmark would be damned if it wasn't him.

Let it be known though that Drunk Denmark and Sober Denmark had two very different ideas of what a proper declaration was – Sober Denmark would've done said declaration not in the middle of a hotel hallway in front of his partner's hotel room that he shared with his brothers for monetary savings, instead somewhere romantic, maybe the first place they ever met, spoken in Estonia's language that way he could show that he was serious about it, but Drunk Denmark had different plans so two steps at a time, up six flights he sprinted, rushing down the hallway when he finally got where he needed to go.

Pounding on the door, his heart racing and body trembling, he waited only a second before hollering, "Estonia, come on, Eduard, I know you're in there."

He had so many words to say, so many promises and assurances that now that they were a forever couple, things between them would be different. No more would Iceland's description fit them, they'd be the proper battle couple, thought without the fighting as it was the modern times and more often than not, nations did not join their military. His hand raised, he pounded on the door once more before it opened, showing Lithuania staring at him with a face best described as completely done.

"What?"

"Eduard?" Denmark asked, because even piss drunk he knew that a pissed off Lithuania was not something he wanted to deal with.

Blank faced and bored, Lithuania turned slightly and said something in Lithuania before walking away. The empty doorway stayed empty for a few seconds before Eduard appeared, wrapped in a blanket and a frown on his face.

"Taani, have you been drinking?" He asked with a tender look on his face. Falling in love all over again, Denmark pulled the slightly smaller nation towards him and kissed his face, all words forgotten. He always loved that about Estonia, the way the Baltic nation seemed to care far too much.

"As a 'they've been together forever' couple," Denmark started, keeping his grip on the Baltic nation, his head dropped to speak directly in his ear, "we've gotta be as one."

A flush spread across Estonia's cheeks and he murmured out, "Romantic," before shaking his head, pulling Denmark into the darkened room. "Latvia, go sleep on Lithuania's bed, Taani's drunk."

"No I'm not." He pouted again as he was dragged to sit on one edge of the bed, while Estonia helped him pull off the jacket he was wearing. "I'm quite sober, promise, I only had three beers and two shots and a thingy of tequila – which is such a weird drink and -"

"You're drunk," Estonia said, brushing a thumb across Denmark's cheek, "Now, shush, we've got a meeting later, push your shoes off."

Denmark did as told, toeing the boots off, before flopping down on the bed. "We've gotta come up with a ship name," He muttered in the darkness, hands searching for his lover to pull close, "I'm not sure how to merge our names."

"I don't think we need a ship name," Estonia smiled, bright in the dark room, "But if we do, we can go to the internet."

"We're a forever couple."

The Baltic nation laughed lightly, "Even with how often we break up?" He asked, the smile slightly bitter.

They had a long history of hurting each other; betrayals and break ups littered their personal histories, but Denmark was willing to bet that they still counted as a forever couple. Nodding, he said softly, much to the consternation of a very tired Lithuania, "Forever couples will gravity together."

"Gravitate, you mean," Estonia interrupted and Denmark nodded again.

"Yeah, that." Sighing into Estonia's shoulder, Denmark added, "I always wanted to be a forever couple with you, I bet we could've taken over the entire world."

"Still can if you want," came the reply.

A huff of air came from the other side of the room, "If you two lovebirds don't shut up," Lithuania started, his words trailing off in Lithuanian, something which made Estonia laugh loudly and Latvia gasp and cross himself in the dark.

"Come on, Taani, let's sleep, we can come up with a ship name tomorrow during the meeting."


End file.
